The Big Date
"The Big Date" is an episode of The Busy World of Richard Scarry. Synopsis Billy Dog, accompanying his mother, Professor Dog, on a date to the amusement park, tests her date, Scotty Dog, on whether he is good enough to become his father. Plot Once Professor Dog is almost out of gas, he stops at Scotty's gas station, much to his "lucky day." In fact, much to Billy's impatience, they seem to fall in love. In fact, Scotty asks to take Professor Dog on a date. She accepts happily. At the playground, Huckle sees Billy looking not very happy. Billy worries about his mother going on a date with Scotty. Huckle wonders if Billy thinks Scotty wants to be his (Billy's) dad. Billy doesn't know, but wonders what if that is true. He refuses to settle for just any old dad, and asks what makes a good one. Sprout, Huckle, and (to a lesser extent) Lowly, having dads of their own, say that a good dad would have to be nice (like Sprout says about his), generous (like Huckle says about his), strong (another thing Sprout says about his), and brave (Lowly says that about Father Cat). Back at home, while Professor Dog is on the computer, the doorbell rings over and over. She asks Billy to answer the door, as it could be Scotty, but Billy is trying to memorize the good dad qualities the other boys gave him. Afterward, he lets Scotty in and takes a box of chocolates, thinking they are for him, (though they, like a bouquet of flowers, are for his mother). Scotty selects the amusement park, but Billy wants to go. For test #1, Billy talks Scotty into buying hot dogs and fries for lunch and both color choices (red and blue) of cotton candy. Professor Dog leads Billy away and tells him to behave himself, and tells him that he is taking advantage of "poor" Scotty, as the latter is being "more than generous." For the test #2, Billy talks an unsure Scotty into testing his strength with that kind of mallet and bell game. Professor Dog is impressed that Scotty is strong. Finally, for test #3, Scotty offers a ride (and a choice), so Billy picks a roller coaster. The two dogs ride on it, and, as mentioned later to Professor Dog, Scotty doesn't scream once, giving Billy the idea that Scotty is brave. Scotty tells Billy it's because he left his voice on that first dip, but Billy assures him he went anyway. Because of this, Professor Dog leaves to get a cold compress for Scotty. While she is gone, Billy then apologizes to Scotty for having put him through a test, only to find he (Billy) was wrong. Scotty had no idea of being tested, but says he just wanted Billy to have a good time. He reveals one thing in common with Billy: he, too, had been raised by a single parent, only that was a father. When Professor Dog comes back, Billy tells her the two males have something in common, but instead of that, Billy says that in return, he wants Scotty to have a good time. So Professor Dog asks who's up for a ride. For some reason, Billy volunteers, but remembers otherwise. Professor Dog tells Scotty not to worry. So, the answer turned out to be a ride on some love boat ride. According to the ride, two lovers were to kiss when they went through the tunnel of love. However, because Billy is with the dates, not only do Scotty and Professor Dog kiss each other on the lips in the dark, but then they both kiss Billy on the cheeks, much to his (?). He then wipes the saliva from the lips off his cheeks. Trivia Apparently, because Scotty's single parent was a father, he this trait more in common with Sprout Goat than with Billy Dog, as the latter is raised by a single mother. Category:Episodes Category:The Busy World of Richard Scarry episodes